Are you trying to get yourself killed?
by LuminaDelacour
Summary: When Aria, the Quillcat Musa bonded with is abducted by Kalshara, she knows that she can't just stand by and do nothing . He muttered "Are you trying to get yourself killed Musa?" She swallowed hard as she stared into his brilliant violet eyes and stuttered, "Of course I wasn't...Riven."


**Are you trying to get yourself killed?**

 **Summary: When Aria, the Quillcat Musa bonded with is abducted by Kalshara, she knew that she can't just stand by and do nothing .**

 **He muttered "Are you trying to get yourself killed Musa?" She swallowed hard as she stared into his brilliant violet eyes and stuttered, "N….No…Of course I wasn't, Riven."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

 **Authoress's Notes: Written because I can't believe what the writers did to Riven and Musa, and also because I want to vent my frustrations. They were perfect together, Riven was starting to change in season 4 for Musa's sake, and in season 5, he actually wrote a song for Musa, not to mention he declared his love for her openly.**

 **Anyway enough of my ranting, back to the story. Now I know that Aria is NOT the Quillcat's name but I'm not about to use Critty or Shiny or Flitter, they're ridiculous. I'm not going to be using Butterflix either.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please read and review.**

* * *

She quietly slipped out of the room she shared with the Winx, and locked the door behind her with a particularly potent spell. A grim expression on her face, she looked around, making sure that Griselda wasn't around, before transforming.

"Winx Vietix!" (1)

Colourful music notes spun around her bust, forming a pink and blue tube top which exposed her midriff, and after she twirled twice a bluish-pink puffy skirt formed which ended above her knees. Her wings were bluish-purple with pink edges, and blue gems hung off the ends. Part of her hair had been tied into a bun with a pink scrunchie while the rest hung loosely past her waist.

She wore bluish-pink coloured sandals on her feet, and around her neck was her fairy dust vial.

As she flew out of the protective barrier surrounding Alfea, she thought, "I'm so sorry girls, but I have to do this."

Her informant, namely Sonora of Melody(2), had told her that Kalshara was hiding in the Northern Reaches of the Barrier Mountain.

" _No doubt trying to figure out whether Aria is the creature she's looking for",_ Musa thought bitterly. She shuddered as she thought of what Kalshara could do to her.

Kalshara was notorious for the torturing the fairy animals and Musa was going to do everything in her power to prevent Aria from getting hurt.

As she approached the mountains, she felt her wings droop a bit and cursed under her breath.

She had forgotten how cold the winds of the Barrier Mountains could be, and fairy wings were not meant to be exposed to the cold for long...except for ...

Inhaling deeply, she reached into her magic and let the power of Lovix wash over her.

She gingerly tested her wings, it had been a long time since she had used Lovix and when she was confident enough , she flew for quite a distance before coming to a halt.

 _Someone or something was watching her, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't friendly._

She surrounded herself with a protective shield and was about to continue flying , when she felt the shield around her crack.

Turning around swiftly, she launched an attack .

 _" Sonic Pulse!"_

" Is that all you can do, _fairy_?", asked a cold voice sneeringly. Musa looked around and finally spotted the shapeshifter , who was once the strongest fairy animal tamer at Alfea, partially concealed by the rock ledge and clenched her hands.

" _Kalshara_ ".

" Where are your little fairy friends? Don't tell me,they abandoned you when they realized how much trouble you really were."

Musa gritted her teeth and spat out " No , no they didn't abandon me. They're my closest friends, that's the last thing that they're going to do. Now where's Aria?"

Kalshara clicked her tongue in annoyance and said ," What's the fun in telling you?"

Closing her eyes, she let her newest transformation engulf her.

Kalshara' s eyes widened and said ," Brafilius now! Before she can transform!"

A bolt of magic hit her in the back and the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was a cocoon of wild magic wrapping around her.

* * *

"Musa's _what_?!"

Sky winced and said, " She's missing. The Winx discovered that her bed hadn't been slept in and they believe that she snuck off to save her Quillcat".

"Quillcat?"

Riven listened silently as Sky explained the Winx' s latest mission and once he was done , he groaned.

 _" They really are jinxed aren't they?",_ thought Riven in frustration .

Shaking his head,he asked"Why call me? I broke up with her and I know that she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Who are you kidding Riven?Musa still loves you and you know that. I don't know why you broke up with her but I'm pretty sure that Musa needs you right now."

Frowning,he said, "And I'm pretty sure that they can deal with this one on their own."

"You're the only one of us who was trained in stealth who didn't get low marks in our final year exam and we need your expertise, plus I don't think that Musa is taking your departure well Riven. It's like she's become a shell of her former self. She rarely talks and her eyes are red-rimmed almost every day. She keeps looking around, expecting you to pop out of thin air. Riven, you've got to come back, if not for the Company of Light's sake, atleast do it for Musa".

Riven felt a tight ache in his chest at Sky's words. Musa was unhappy and it was all his _fault._ But then why would she say that they weren't meant to be?

Why didn't she stop him from leaving? Could it be possible?Had she realized, had she figured out the real reason for his leaving?

In exasperation , he ran his hand through his slightly unkempt hair . This was not how things were supposed to turn out. Musa was supposed to forget about him and move on, _not cry over him._

"Riven?", said Sky _._

"I'll see what I can do", and with those words he cut the call.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter one! Please read and review!**

 **1)Vietix: Gained by the Winx when they had a single moment of perfect harmony with nature. They each gained it individually, starting with Flora.**

 **2)Sonora of Melody: An MBI agent who has inter-realm connections. She 's currently investigating charges against the royalty of Domino. She first appeared in Terminal Illness. She's the Witch of Symphonies.**


End file.
